This project is attempting to elucidate possible interactions between human aging and memory. During the first year of the project, experiments examined the possibility that age groups are differentially affected by output interference, a specific retrieval problem. The paired-associate probe technique was used to assess the effects of output interference when the discrete recall of single items was required. Additional experiments examined the effects of output interference with organized recall. The second year will be devoted to the study of age effects with storage and retrieval processes empirically separated. First, a partial-learning hypothesis will be tested to see if it can account for the apparent retrieval deficiency seen in older persons. Conditions which minimize the utility of partial-learning cues will be used: common three-letter nouns in the presentation list and filler items similar to the presented items in the recognition list. Semantic, conceptual, associative, and formal similarity will be manipulated in the recognition list. Therefore, this experiment also investigates possible differential memory coding by young and older persons. Additional experiments will systematically manipulate several task variables known to affect storage and retrieval processes differentially, i.e., presentation time, list length, and output task (recall and recognition), and will determine possible interactions with age.